walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Magna (TV Series)
Magna is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is Yumiko's girlfriend and leads a group of survivors. Overview Magna is a tough as nails survivor who isn't easily impressed, due to be living on the road for some time. She's a formidable leader and describes herself as an unpredictable animal, dangerous but also caring. Her personality makes people to never feel too comfortable around her, nor believe they figured her out. She loves her group and would do anything for their well being, acting as a fatherly figure to them. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Magna's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she was a truck stop waitress. At some point, she went to prison for a serious crime, and received a prison tattoo while incarcerated. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Magna and her girlfriend Yumiko met siblings Connie and Kelly, Luke, Bernie among other survivors. The group survived for several years, eventually becoming closer and seeing each other as family. However, as the years went by, several members of the group died. The group resided in different communities, such as Jones Springs and Coalport, both which eventually fell causing the group's distrust in rejoining any other similar settlements. Season 9 "What Comes After" In the woods, Magna’s group take on a herd of walkers. They quickly get overwhelmed but they get saved when the walkers around them get shot from the trees. Magna and her group escape into the woods to find a 9 year old girl who asks for their names. They introduce themselves and ask what her name is. The girl picks up her hat and introduces herself as Judith Grimes. "Who Are You Now?" In the woods, Magna and her group follow Judith as she leads them to Rosita, Eugene, Laura and Aaron. Wanting to take them in, Judith declares she won't return to Alexandria until they accept them. The others reluctantly agree. Later, Magna and her group arrive at Alexandria's gates and Judith assures them they'll be safe. They get escorted inside, where Gracie runs over to Aaron. Rosita updates Siddiq on Yumiko's condition and he escorts her to the infirmary. Magna tries to tag along but is stopped by D.J. Michonne arrives on horseback and doesn't look pleased to see the new arrivals. She frisks Magna and asks Eugene why they're here. Aaron claims it was his call but Michonne reminds him it's not his call to make. "I decided," Judith tells her. Michonne scolds her but Aaron says they're here now and they should decide their fate together, while Gabriel suggests they vote tomorrow. Michonne agrees and instructs her people to put them in holding. The next day, Magna and her group stand before the Alexandria council for questioning. They ask who their leader is and Magna claims they're a team, while Luke explains their group used to be bigger and that they just lost their friend, Bernie. Gabriel asks about their former professions. Luke was a music teacher, Magna was a truck stop waitress, Connie was a journalist and Kelly was a high school student. Luke says they should trust them, but Michonne isn't done with questions. She stands up and asks Magna to see her left hand, which has a prison tattoo. Michonne then calls her out for the hidden knife on her belt, which she puts on the table. Michonne storms out, saying she'll second any of their motions. Magna tries to question her but is shut off. Later, in the infirmary, Siddiq updates Magna and the rest on Yumiko's condition. Luke asks him if he has been there since the start but Siddiq confesses that he was also found in the woods but things were different in the past. At night, Magna is scoled by her group for ruining their chance to stay. Luke asks Magna to hand over her necklace, which also doubles as a knife, but she's reluctant. Magna says they should fight their way through Alexandria to take their supplies before heading out, but Connie tells her to leave Michonne and Judith out of it. Luke says they save the fighting for people who deserve it, and Magna finally surrenders the necklace. A while later, Magna sneaks around outside of Michonne's house with another knife. She opens the door slightly but sees Michonne hug a toddler, and leaves. A moment later, Magna goes over to the door and hands Michonne her knife, telling her she was right about her. Michonne tells her they all have done things to survive. The next day, Magna and her group prepares to leave by thanking everyone for their hospitality. Michonne rides up and says she's going to instead escort them to Hilltop with Siddiq. "Stradivarius" On the road to Hilltop, Siddiq tells Michonne she should have let Magna's group stay in Alexandria, but she says she still doesn’t trust them and is only doing this for her daughter. In the cart, Magna complains to her group that Michonne has her knives and she wants them back. Yumiko tells Michonne she's just upset about their lost friend, Bernie. A while later, Michonne and the others arrive at Magna's giant crate of supplies, which have been displaced and destroyed by walkers. Magna's upset at the sight of Bernie's things while Michonne instructs D.J. to gather more of their weapons. This angers them, and Michonne also announces she's returning to Alexandria in the morning while Siddiq and D.J. help them finish the journey. Magna and Luke start to get riled up, but Yumiko calms them down and reluctantly agrees to her terms. They decide to find shelter for the night. At night, inside a factory, Magna and Yumiko cuddle as they sleep. She and the rest wake up after hearing Michonne slice Luke's Stradivarius in half. Luke gawks at his broken Stradivarius in disbelief and explains to Michonne how old and rare it was. Yumiko lays her head on Magna’s leg and playfully recalls the mansion they found it in. Luke says the Stradivarius is the one thing that separates them from the animals and how it brought humans together in the past, leaving Michonne in thought. In the morning, Siddiq tries again to convince Michonne to come with them but she says she can't take the risk with Maggie. Siddiq reveals to her that Maggie and Hershel left last fall, shocking her. Before he can explain, D.J. arrives to let them know that there are walkers outside. The group gets out to find several walkers blocking the path to their horses. Michonne kills several walkers as Magna demands they get back their weapons. Michonne finally relents and orders D.J. to return them their weapons. As Magna's group splits up and take out several walkers, an undead Bernie appears, deeply upsetting them. A heartbroken Magna can't put him down, so Michonne does it for her. The group opens a clear path and leave. On the road, Michonne empathizes with Yumiko and Magna, saying that she understands their pain of losing a friend considered family. Suddenly, two Hilltop soldiers ride up to them to inform that Rosita's injured and being cared for at Hilltop. Michonne instructs them to tell Hilltop they're on their way. Connie notices something nearby, confusing the group, but tells them it's nothing. As they leave, someone watches them from the bushes. "Evolution" At Hilltop, everyone runs inside as Michonne and Siddiq arrive with Magna and her group. From the guard post, Dianne makes them all surrender their weapons before entering. Inside, Tara coldly greets Michonne and updates her on Eugene, Aaron, Daryl and Rosita's situations. She then informs Magna and her group that they'll have to wait for Jesus to return before deciding on their future, but they can stay until he gets back. Connie thanks her for everyone. Later, Magna questions to Yumiko why Hilltop is led by a guy named Jesus, but Connie assures her it's probably just a nickname. Yumiko suggests they work on proving their worth so they can stay. Michonne then introduces the new group to Carol, who happily introduces herself through sign language, which Connie appreciates. At night, Magna and Yumiko follow Michonne and arrive at the cemetery to help the others unlock the gate. Jesus tells Aaron and Eugene to get out while he finishes the walkers and starts taking out several with his sword. He goes to kill the last one but as he attacks it, the "walker" dodges and stabs him from behind through his chest, shocking everyone. "You are where you do not belong", the "walker" whispers to a shocked Jesus before throwing him onto the ground. Daryl shoots it in the head as several more Whisperers arrive and the rest of the group run in to finish them off. As Aaron goes over to Jesus' body, Daryl notices something on the back of the walker's head and cuts into it, revealing a mask. Before they can process the situation, whispers around them get louder and the group circles up preparing for a fight. "Adaptation" In the cemetery, Magna and the rest proceed to kill the Whisperers and walkers around them. When more arrive they're forced to carry Jesus' body away and lock the gates. As they leave, a whisperer opens the lock. On the road, Magna tells Aaron she's sorry she didn't got to meet Jesus while he claims to her and Yumiko that Jesus was a good man. Suddenly, the group notices a small group of walkers nearby. Daryl corners them on a bridge and uses his crossbow to see who are whisperers. He hits one in the leg and the man falls down screaming in pain, attracting walkers to him. The rest try slowly escaping to the other side, where Michonne is waiting for them. They draw their knives and attack, but Michonne and the rest kill them with ease as the final whisperer gets on her knees to surrender. Daryl rips off her mask, to reveal a girl begging for her life. Michonne angrily questions her but when more walkers show up Daryl decides to take her with them. Later, Magna and the group arrive at Hilltop with Jesus' body and the captive girl, causing the whole community to react in disbelief. Magna and Yumiko then help Daryl to carry Jesus' body off the horse. A while later, Magna accompanies Enid on the guard post and assures her Alden’s in good hands with Luke by his side. "Omega" In the woods, Magna and her group follow Tara in the search for Alden and Luke. They find a group of walkers feasting on their horses and kill them, while checking they aren't Whisperers. Connie notices that the horses were cut open and skinned with knives. Tara realizes that Lydia lied about it just being her mother out there and decides they should go back to Hilltop until they find out what this is. Later, in their trailer, Yumiko suggests they leave to search for Luke again but Magna warns they could lose everything if they disobey Tara’s wishes. Kelly reveals that she saw some kids sneak out of Hilltop and agrees with Yumiko that they should search for Luke. They take a vote and decide to leave that night. At night, in the woods, Magna and the rest find a new set of tracks that could be from the Whisperers. As a herd approaches, Yumiko has second thoughts about leaving. Magna and Connie back her up, but Kelly breaks down, reminding them Luke saved her in Coalport. Connie comforts her and tells Magna and Yumiko to return without them and she'll stay and talk to Kelly. Unknownst to them, a Whisperer watches them from the woods. In the morning, Magna and Yumiko return to Hilltop. A while later, Tara calls out to her and Daryl to join her and Yumiko on the guard post. In front of the gate, Alpha leads a group of Whisperers. She introduces herself and tells them she just wants her daughter back. "Bounty" At Hilltop, Magna listens as Alpha and the Whisperers wait for them to bring Lydia to her. Daryl asks them to leave and Alpha signals for more Whisperers to show up. Magna asks Alpha if they killed their people. Alpha says no and promises if they don’t bring her Lydia there will be conflict. Daryl then decides to walk outside to talk to Alpha face to face, to which Magna is unsure of. From the guard post, Magna watches as Daryl walks outside and Alpha instructs one of her people to bring someone. Daryl informs Alpha he’s ready to fight her people to ensure she doesn’t get Lydia back, when he then spots one of the Whisperers with a baby. Alpha explains they’re animals and “animals have babies.” Suddenly, a couple of whisperers bring up a tied up Alden and Luke. Alpha offers to trade both of them for her daughter. Inside, Daryl informs Enid he’s going to make the trade when Magna says Lydia and Henry are missing. Tara tries to tell him they need to do something and he tells everyone to split up and find them. Later, Lydia and Henry return to Hilltop and Daryl goes outside to make the trade. From the gates, Magna watches as Daryl hands Lydia over to Alpha in exchange for Alden and Luke. Yumiko hugs Luke and gets him inside, where he is embraced by the rest of his group. Magna then watches as Lydia apologizes to her mother and Alpha smacks her across the face, ordering her to address her as Alpha like everyone else. She then smiles at Daryl as they leave. At night, Magna drinks and celebrates Luke's safety alongside her companions. "Chokepoint" On the road, Magna and Tara’s group clear a tree from their path to the Kingdom to ensure the roads are cleared for Alden's convoy carrying the food and trade goods for the fair. Kelly lets Tara know she’s worried about Connie, but she assures her she’s fine with Daryl. Magna and Yumiko also tell her that Connie is taking care of him. Later, a small herd of walkers approaches the group. They get in position and remind themselves to watch for the Whisperers. Suddenly, the Highwaymen ride up on horses and introduce themselves to Tara after helping to take down the herd. They then escort them to the Kingdom, having accepted Carol's deal. In the Kingdom, Magna helps unload the trade goods and interacts with the welcoming Kingdommmers. "The Calm Before" In the Kingdom, Magna and a group gear up to go look for Connie as the fair starts. Suddenly, Daryl, Michonne, and the convoy arrives. Magna and her group are happy to see Connie and hug her. Later, Magna and Yumiko prepare to leave the Kingdom to go to Hilltop and leave some soldiers in case of a possible attack. She says goodbye to Luke, Connie, and Kelly and wishes them luck in the fair. In the woods, she and the rest encounter Ozzy, Alek, and D.J. and find one of Hilltop's carts overturned. Yumiko then tells her to go to Hilltop and kisses her while she accompanies Daryl, Michonne, and Carol track any possible survivor. The next day, in the Kingdom, Magna listens from the crowd as Siddiq delivers the tragic news, tells them how brave everyone was in their final moments and how he was intentionally kept alive to tell this very story. He encourages everyone to remember the fallen. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Magna has killed: * 1 unnamed Whisperer *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"What Comes After" *"Who Are You Now?" *"Stradivarius" *"Evolution" *"Adaptation" *"Omega" *"Bounty" *"Chokepoint" *"The Calm Before" Trivia *Magna is the eighth LGBT character on the show. The others being Tara, Alisha, Aaron, Eric, Denise, Jesus, Yumiko and Kelly. **Out of those, Magna is the fifth lesbian. **Magna and Yumiko are also the fourth same-sex couple on the show. *In the comics, Magna has a pistol that she wears in a drop leg holster. Prop master Gillian Albinski wanted to echo that look with Magna's knives, so she carries them in a sheath on her leg. *Magna is one of six characters who know ASL, the others being her fellow group members Luke, Yumiko, Kelly, and Connie, as well as Carol Peletier. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Alive Category:TV Series Category:Magna's Group Category:Leaders Category:Criminals Category:Hilltop Colony Category:The Coalition